food_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Contribute
Hello, This is the official wiki of Food Plus (WIP), where everyone can contribute by adding more information to it. In order to complete the wiki, you would know how to create the images that this wiki will use, or how to implement some custom templates such as the crafting grid (vanilla or food plus) and the infobox (items/blocks/food). How to create: Images If we want to create a solid, unified wiki we need to have some guidelines. In this case, all the wiki images has to follow some rules: #If you want to make images for Infoboxes, you'll have to resize them to 150x150 pixels and their names should be like this: "Infobox Image Name.png". #If you want to add images to make the crafting recipes, you'll have to resize them to 32x32 pixels, and their name has to be prefixed with "Grid": "Grid Image'' ''Name.png". #If you want to add base mages for items/blocks, you'll have to upload a 16x16 pixels image, and name it "Item Name.png" or "Block Name.png". Such as "Apple" is uploaded as "Apple.png". If you use Photoshop, you're "lucky" because I made an action file that does the job for you. It contains two actions: one that resizes the image to 150x150 (Infobox) and another that resizes the image to 32x32 (Grid). You can download it by clicking here. Also, you can check a log from Virustotal before downloading the file if you want. How to add: New pages Before adding a new page, check if it is listed on "Wanted Pages" first. If you want to add a new page to the wiki, you just need to go to the right side of the web and click on "Contribute". Then, select "Add a Page" and edit it! Once you've opened the editor, you can use a finished page as a guide or just go to the next step. # Name the page after the item and fill out a short, general description of the item. # Add the crafting recipe (if it has one), and if you don't know how to use the templates, then at least list the ingredients. # Add an infobox to the top of the page and fill it out. # Finally, please add a category to the new page. Most pages will be under "Items," "Blocks," or "Food," but there are a few other categories as well such as "Fruit" and "Plantable." P.S: You can create a new page with the default wikia style, but remember to add a category so other contributors can fill it and document it. How to use: Templates This wiki adds some templates (almost all taken by the original MC Wiki), that allows you to create pages and add more content easily. For example, we have a template called "Infobox Item", that creates an customized infobox for the mod Items, "Infobox food", that adds another customized infobox specially for food and "Infobox block", that creates another customized infobox for the mod blocks. Also, you can check how templates work by clicking on an item/block page "Edit button". For crafting recipes we have: "Crafting table", "Furnace", "Mod crafting table", "Freezer", "Juicer," "Grill," and "Microwave". WARNING Any page that does not meet these requirements, will be erased. Please, try to be as "professional" as you can. I guess nobody wants to find something and read something like "This thing makes another thing :P". Please, try to document the new page as best you can, using templates and other things. Category:Information